warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Firestar’s POV in the Last Hope
Chapter 1 Firestar woke in his den. He sat there until Sandstorm awoke. She looked at him, grim. The biggest battle of their lives was coming up. He had to prepare. He heard Dovewing screech that they were coming through the forest. He got in his patrol in camp just as the ShadowClan warriors rushed in. He unsheathed his claws. He was ready. He was battling a Dark Forest warrior, it was a She-cat. He clawed her flank. Pain seered through his ear as the cat clawed it. He clawed her flank, then while she was in shock, he bit through her throat. He called three warriors to go to the medicine cat den, one of them including Dustpelt. One of the ShadowClan warriors burst in after they finished off all the Dark Forest warriors in camp, he knew there were more coming. “ Help!!! Blackstar just lost a life, ShadowClan is being overrun!!” He mewed quickly. “ Graystripe, Lionblaze! You can go!” He yowled to them. More Dark Forest warrior rushed in, moments after Graystripe and Lionblaze left the camp. One clawed his flank to shreds, he still kept on going. Sandstorm appeared next to him. “ You should go see Leafpool or Jayfeather.” She told him. “ No, not if they’re too busy.” He argued. she flicked her tail irritably, then walked away, fighting more Dark Forest warriors in her path. Chapter 2 He saw Dustpelt fighting off the last Dakr Forst warrior in camp. He saw Dovewing and Tigerheart rush in, then saw a limp body they carried. “ Help!!! Hollyleaf got hurt protecting me!” She later her limp body down. Suddenly Birchfall, Mousewhisker and Blossomfall burst into camp. “ Traitors!” He hissed at them. “ No!!” Ivypool leaped forward. “ They fought beside me in the WindClan camp.” She mewed, relieving him. Just then Mapleshade ran in, before that he saw StarClan warriors helping his warriors and fighting. He heard Jayfeather say there were very Ancient cats helping too. Mapleshade leaped onto Sandstorm then said, “ You stole all of StarClans blessing from me!!” She hissed. “ But do you know who I am?!” She asked. Sandstorm shook her head. “ My name is Mapleshade. I had a mate, and kits, but didn’t get blessed like you!” She hissed. “ Bow I’m going to kill you!!!” Jut then Mapleshade got knocked over. “ Spottedleaf, why don’t you just let me kill her? She stole Firestar from you!” She mewed. “ No, I won’t let you lol her because she made him happy!” Mapleshade brought her on her back, Spottedleaf’s paws gliding helplessly as she tried to claw Mapleshade. Then Mapleshade bit into her neck. “ Spottedleaf!!!!!” He yowled. Sandstorm got to her paws and chased Mapleshade out of camp. Then came back. He crouched over Spottedleaf’s body, which was fading now. “ Spottedleaf don’t leave me.” He sobbed. He saw Sandstorm dismiss Dovewing away from the scene. “ Don’t die! You promised to wait for me in StarClan!” He mewed. “ That was never going to happen, my love.” She mewed. Then her body faded. “ No don’t go.” Then a broad faced cat appeared. “ Yellowfang don’t let her die!!” He mewed to her. “ You can not change her destiny.” She mewed to him. He saw Hawkfrost pad into camp, then face Ivypool. “ You tricked me!!” She snarled. “ Oh but I didn’t, your the traitor, and I’m going to kill you.” He leapt for her, but Brambleclaw dashed forward, “ No! Your not harming another cat!” Then bit into his neck, making a crack echo around the hollow. Then Brokenstar got killed by Yellowfang before Hawkfrost. “ They don’t have another leader, so they’ll have to retreat.” Someone mewed. “ But they have me.” Mewed a grough voice. Chapter 3 “ You were never a leader, Tigerstar.” He snarled stepping up. “ I was a better leader then you could ever be.” Tigerstar snarled back. “ No!!” He heard someone yowl, but they probably got held back. They fought and fought until he killed him. “ He heard ‘He’s gone’ and ‘it’s all over’.” Then he heard a crack of lightning. The beech tree next to him caught fire. He found it harder and harder to breathe, until everything faded into a black nothingness. He woke up. He padded over his Clanmates, then touched noses with sandstorm and Brambleclaw. He padded to StarClan.